The Still of the Night
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: When Vampirella is randomly attacked, what will she make of her attacker? They'll begin to wish they never met that crazy vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I'm not Stephanie Meyer but each to their own. **

**Summary: When Vampirella is randomly attacked, what will she make of her attacker? They'll begin to wish they never met that crazy vampire.**

**Notes: I'm a fairly new Twilight fangirl. I was literally laid in bed on night when I thought "Ooh, Twilight." Of course they're slightly OOC since this is partly _Humour_.**

**oOoOoOo**

It was cold and dark. In fact, it looked like a storm was coming. The temperature was so low, it felt like Vampirella was back on Jotunheim. She might as well have been; nothing much was happening anyway.

She walked past a dark alleyway, and that's when the mood changed.

She ducked, grabbed her attacker's arm and pushed him to the floor in a matter of seconds, before even noticing who her attacker was. "How did you do that?" The dazed stranger asked.

"Never mind how I did that. Who the hell are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why should you tell me?! You just attacked me, you freak!"

Behind her, someone dark haired walked up and smiled. "I see you've found a new friend." He laughed.

The blonde practically growled. "She pushed me!"

The other simply laughed. "My apologies. I am Aro and this is Caius."

Vampirella froze. Aro? Caius? She heard those names before...but wasn't there usually a third? "The Volturi? You're missing someone."

"You know of us?" The one called Caius sounded surprised.

She nodded. "Nice to meet you, my name's Vampirella."

"How creative." Caius muttered.

"Aw come on! I come from place where we need no description coz it's all in the name."

"Where _is _Marcus?" Aro asked. "He should be here."

Vampirella changed the subject slightly. "So, erm, WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?!"

"I did not sense you were...one of us." Caius, who still remained on the floor, sounded utterly confused.

Vampirella just smiled. "Ah, I see. I can tell you why. I'm a vampire, but I'm also part elvish, Asgardian, Frost Giant and...everything else. That's probably why you didn't _sense _that I'm ein Vampir."

"Tell us," Said Aro, "How, exactly, do you feed?"

_Well that's a stupid question. _Vampirella thought. _We're vampires aren't we? _Then she remembered. "Oh I'm not a crappy veggie vampire, if that's what you're thinking. I mean I can eat human food, and I do coz it's nice and I like it, but if I go for blood I go for actual real proper human blood. Preferably A+. Sorry I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"But how do you know of **us**?" Caius asked...no, rather demanded. "It is clear you are...not from around here."

"No, my angry but cute vampire friend." Vampirella laughed. "I'm not from around here. Despite your assumedly old fashioned mind, there _**are **_other planets out there. I'm from the city of Kaon, not that that means anything to you." She realized she was rambling again, and cut straight to the point. "I know of you because it's my job to know of you."

Deciding not to press the matter further, Caius simply ignored her and stood up. He stood up so smoothly and gracefully.

"Seriously though, where's Marcus?" She asked, as if she and Marcus had been best friends for years.

"Here." A new voice yelled.

"Where have you been?" Caius asked, more curious than angry.

"I...had important matters to attend to." Marcus answered.

Vampirella smiled. "You mean you passed a human alone in the woods." She corrected, mentally praying to Primus she was right. Then she remembered the time she had cheesed Primus, and gave up on that one. "I didn't think you hunted yourselves." She paused. "I mean hunted for yourselves. Hunting yourselves is a bit...weird."

"Who is this?" Marcus whispered to Aro.

Hearing, Caius replied instead. "Our own personal stalker."

"I don't stalk you!" Vampirella yelled. That little phrase was slowly turning into her catchphrase. "I just happen to know a lot about you, stuff...other people don't...generally...know...yeah you're right, I'm your personal stalker."

Smiling, Aro decided to introduce them. "This is Vampirella."

"Vampirella? That is not conspicuous at all."

"I go by loads of names." Vampirella tried to defend herself. "Saff, Kremlyovskaya, Krimir, Nenavidet...Actually Nenavidet's my vampire name. I should have really introduced myself with that. It's Russian. I'm sorry, I'm rambling again."

"Do you ever not?" Caius muttered. "How do you have friends?"

Vampirella shrugged. "It's a habit of most where I come from."

"And where exactly is that?" Aro asked.

"I told you; the city of Kaon."

"I have never heard of it." Said Marcus.

Aro wondered whether or not Vampirella knew about their powers. She seemed to know everything else, so why wouldn't she? She hadn't mentioned anything though. Maybe he could sneakily-

"I know what you're planning."

Aro paused. _Did she just read my mind?_

"No I didn't read your mind, although I could if I wanted to. I study human behaviour; you were human once so you do it too. I know you were planning to find out my past."

"How can you possibly know that?" Caius asked.

Ignoring the question, Vampirella held out her arm. "Go ahead."

**oOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Alice had dragged Jasper out shopping with her; something Jasper will never live down.

"What about this?" Alice asked, holding a top up to her.

"You look nice in anything." Jasper figured that was his safest bet. "Wait, Alice."

Alice looked over at where Jasper motioned. "Is that...no, it can't be."

There were a group of four outside. The blonde one was facing them and when the dark haired one moved slightly, they saw the blonde's face. Alice dropped the top and gasped. "It is! It's them!"

"What are they doing here?" Jasper asked.

"And who's the fourth one?" Alice added. "I don't think I know her."

They saw her raise her arm. Aro took a hold of her hand.

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella smiled at Aro's reaction when he held her hand. He wasn't expecting her hand to be so cold, hard and smooth; or in normal terms, metallic.

"Bet ya didn't expect that." She said when Aro pulled away.

He shook his head. "No, no I didn't."

Neither Caius or Marcus said a word, but you'd have to be blind not to tell that they wanted to know what Aro saw.

"I'm in the middle of a war. That's pretty much it."

"You?" Caius asked. "And you fight in this war?"

She nodded. "What do you think I'd do?"

"How old are you?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fourteen." Vampirella replied.

At the same time, Aro froze when he heard a voice in his head. Vampirella's voice. _Tell anyone any more and I swear I'll...do something...and I don't know what yet, but you won't like it..._ Maybe she should have thought the threat through first.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this while, once again, I have no Internet and I'm getting stressed up coz I lost all my revision. In other news, I got an A in English for speaking and I got 100% on a science practise practise paper. Seriously, it was like a mock exam for my mock mock exam.**

**oOoOoOo**

"Should we tell someone?" Alice asked.

Jasper shook his head. "By the time we do, they'll be gone."

"They don't look like they're in a hurry to leave."

**oOoOoOo**

_If she didn't want us to know, why would she let me see into her mind? _Aro thought.

"Why did the war break out?" Marcus asked, genuinely interested.

_I let you see coz it would have been suspicious if I didn't. _Came the voice. _I stand by my threat, I don't care if it was a crap one. _"Oh basically our own version of Les Miserables, assuming you've seen it. You seem like the type of people to see operas."

"Why, do only certain types of people watch operas?" Caius asked.

"So you _haven't _seen it?" She asked.

Caius shook his head. "No, we have. It was just very stereotypical."

"I'm just saying, you don't get many common people seeing operas." which was the wrong thing for her to say, since now she had Common People by Pulp in her head. She began to hum it.

"But you have." Marcus assumed.

Stopping her humming, Vampirella gasped, pretending to be hurt. "You saying I'm common?"

"Simply missing out the 'are' in that sentence makes you common." Caius answered, hiding a smile.

She laughed. "So it's nothing to do with my Sheffield cross Derbyshire accent? Although you don't know where those places are, do you?"

They shook their heads.

**oOoOoOo**

Alice left to tell the others who they had seen, while Jasper stayed in case they decided to leave. On the way back, Alice stopped. She saw Jasper in a fight with the Volturi, loosing badly.

_Jasper fell to the floor and the black haired girl, the one who they saw with the Volturi earlier, held him down._

She was closer to home, so she continued to run.

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella stopped and looked in Jasper's direction. "Who's that?" She asked, seeing Jasper through the shop window. Noticing he was being stared at, Jasper moved out of view quickly.

"One of the Cullens, I think." Caius told her. "So-called vampires."

"Ah, the weird veggie ones." She remembered.

Vampirella started walking slowly towards the shop. Although they didn't know why, Caius and Marcus followed, which left Aro. He felt he had no choice but to go too.

_Good choice. _The voice said.

_Why are you even here? _Aro thought, hoping Vampirella read his mind.

_You'll see. Why aren't you fighting back?_

Aro ignored the question and just walked straight past Vampirella, making her smile. _If you're wondering, I'm a psychic. I can read minds and implant thoughts into others, which is how we're communicating now._

**oOoOoOo**

Alice burst through the doors. "I saw the Volturi! I had a vision and-"

"Alice, slow down." Carlisle said in a soothing tone. "You saw the Volturi?"

She nodded. "Yes, well just the Volturi leaders, and...and...Jas..."

**oOoOoOo**

Seeing them walk through the door, Jasper hid behind some stacked boxed.

He faintly heard them talking. "Why do we care about...whoever this is?" Caius asked.

"You don't need to be here." Vampirella answered back. "I didn't ask you to follow me."

_No but you wanted us to. _Aro thought to himself.

"Why are you out, anyway?" She asked. "I thought you people like, you know, were sad and had no lives."

"If you are trying to get us to like you," Said Caius, "I can tell you it's not working."

As they neared, Jasper quietly yet fairly quickly moved from behind the stacked boxes and instead ran to another section of the pretty big shop.

Jasper froze when he heard a girl's voice, the same one who just spoke. But she wasn't close enough to actually be talking to him. _Hiding is pointless, vampiric freak. I know where you are. _

It was a dead end anyway. If they did find him, or rather _when,_ he'd have nowhere else to run. He'd have to fight instead. "Oh well." He said to himself. "I might as well get it over with."

He slowly turned back and faced them. "Do I know you?" He asked the girl.

"I don't think so. Let me do it right this time. I'm Nenavidet." She introduced herself with yet another name; her vampire name.

Caius rolled his eyes. "Or Vampirella."

Vampirella growled. "Or Kremlyovskaya or Krimir or Saff if you're gonna go on about it."

"What do you want?!" Jasper demanded, mainly looking at the Volturi leaders.

Marcus held out his hands in a sort of non-threatening manner. "Don't ask us, we do not know."

Caius nodded. "I do not know why we are here."

Smiling, Vampirella put a hand on Caius' shoulder. "When two people love each other very much-"

"Tell me what you want!" Jasper yelled this time.

"Wow, temper. I thought you were good with emotions." Vampirella laughed.

Jasper took a step back. "How do you know about me?"

"Apparently she stalks **everyone**." Caius muttered, but their vampiric hearing meant they all heard.

"I don't stalk everyone!" Vampirella yelled. "Just the vast majority of people."

Jasper wondered if he would be fast enough to, once they were distracted, run straight past them. Would that work? It wouldn't hurt to try. Well, actually it could...

"For the last time, tell me what you want!" Jasper yelled.

"For the last time?" Vampirella repeated. "So if I don't talk, you won't ask again?"

Jasper didn't reply. He just glared in annoyance.

Vampirella smiled. "If you wanna know, I'm here because I don't like people."

"And why are we here?" Aro asked.

"Because we don't like people," Marcus repeated.

Jasper took this opportunity to run. Vampirella turned and ran after him. It didn't take them long for both of them to be out of the shop.

Caius turned to Aro. "Should we follow?"

"Hmm, no. We should leave them to it." Aro replied.

Jasper managed to climb the nearest tree before Vampirella saw him. Once Vampirella runs, she finds it pretty hard to stop. She ran right into the tree.

Knowing he had to stay silent, Jasper tried to hide his laugh.

Vampirella looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then she realized something. She looked up, just in time for Jasper to run from tree to tree.

**oOoOoOo**

**Last chapter was 1,067 and this one was 1,068. This means nothing; I just wanted to say.**

**Also, we're 40% banana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I don't do romance. Vampirella belongs to me, Taryn belongs to Taryn, Rachel belongs to Rachel, Jade belongs to Jade and Kayleigh belongs to Kayleigh. **

**Also, the outfit I (Vampirella) wear is an outfit I actually wear at away football matches. Just FYI.**

**oOoOoOo**

A group of girls were out and about in town. They were waiting for another friend, who they had arranged to meet half an hour ago. They didn't know why they decided to meet in town. It wasn't really that late, but the storm made it look dark. They didn't know why they were out in the storm, but oh well.

"She was meant to be here half an hour ago." Jade complained.

Rachel took our her phone and began texting.

"What are you doing?" Taryn asked.

"Texting her." Rachel replied.

Jade was wearing skinny jeans and a black shirt which said _Blah Blah Whatever_, the first song Vampirella's band ever wrote. Taryn was wearing green jeans and a black top. Rachel had a pink top with one sleeve and skinny jeans. Kayleigh had Vampirella's old shirt; a red one which said _I'm Not Deaf, I'm Just Not Listening_ and black jeans_. _

Just for fun, Jade and Kayleigh were wearing Heelies too – shoes with wheels. The two were sisters... the two girls, not the two shoes.

Vampirella received the text asking where she was. Rachel read out her reply. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I'll be there soon. Just chased a vampire up a tree."

"I love how she uses proper grammar and punctuation in texts." Taryn laughed.

"What does she mean she just chased a vampire up a tree?" Kayleigh asked.

Shrugging, Rachel sent back a text asking what she meant. The reply was, "I mean what I said. I chased a vampire up a tree." She read out.

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella wore her black and yellow Sheffield Wednesday away shirt with her name on the back with a short, black, gothic skirt and tattoo tights. She also had a tattoo sleeve and a buckled belt with chains on the back.

Her black Doc Martens made a huge splash when she ran through the puddles, chasing Jasper.

Fortunately for her, the trees seemed to stop. "You'll have to come down eventually."

Instead of making a move, Jasper shouted down. "Don't you have friends to meet?"

Vampirella paused. "How do you know?"

"You feel bad for being late." He guessed, but sounded pretty confident.

He was right. Vampirella growled. "This isn't over!"

**oOoOoOo**

"Sorry!" Vampirella yelled, running up to her friends.

"You're 45 minutes late!" Jade shouted, but not angrily. She was more surprised that anyone could be that late. "You left us in a storm."

"Actually I didn't leave you. I was never here." Said Vampirella.

"What do you mean you chased a vampire up a tree?" Rachel asked.

"I mean I chased a vampire up a tree!"

"How and why did you chase a vampire up a tree?" Taryn asked, wondering if she would regret it or not.

Vampirella sighed and explained. "Those vampires who are really bad at being vampires-"

"The Cullens?" Rachel interrupted.

Vampirella nodded. "I saw one of them."

"So you chased him up a tree?" Jade asked.

She then realised something. "And I abandoned the Volturi-"

"The Volturi were there?!" Taryn practically yelled.

"The Volturi leaders." Vampirella finished. "Just the Volturi leaders. I mean, not **_just _**the Volturi leaders. They're awesome enough, sorry I'm rambling again aren't I?"

They all nodded.

**oOoOoOo**

"I don't know her, but she was stood with the Volturi leaders." Said Jasper.

"Are you OK?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, why? Aren't I supposed to be?"

"It's just I saw...never mind."

"What did you see?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Alice walked off towards home, with Jasper following.

"No tell me."

**oOoOoOo**

"That was certainly...different." Caius admitted.

They were walking through the woods when they saw something. Well, someone. Well, three someones.

"It doesn't matter what I saw," They heard one of them say. "It won't happen."

"If you saw something about me, I want to know." They heard another. The same one they just...met.

"I think I know what she saw." Aro shouted out.

The three vampires turned quickly. (Carlisle was with them.)

**oOoOoOo**

"After developing pneumonia, General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson died on May 10th, 1863. It's funny coz he was accidentally shot by one of his own." Vampirella started off reciting, but ended up going off on something else. "His left arm was removed by a doctor person." Shame, she started off so confidently.

"Luckily for you, I only asked when he died." Jade laughed, reading from her history revision book. "And who was the youngest-"

Vampirella growled. "Don't go there!" She yelled, but slightly smiling.

"Why?" Taryn asked.

"Because!" Vampirella yelled, but assuming her friends weren't satisfied, she continued. "**_Major Jasper Whitlock_ **is still around. He's the tree guy. Can you believe I read in a book about him being married with kids?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Kayleigh asked, not having a clue about the American Civil War. Their school didn't teach American history until the second half of the GCSE year, only if you choose History as an option. Rachel chose Geography rather than History and Kayleigh was three years younger than the others.

Not that knowing about the American Civil War would explain. "Coz it says he's married to Maria." She laughed. "Maria's the one who turned him. And secondly...Jasper? Kids?"

"You know we've not actually finished the History of Medicine, right?" Taryn asked.

Jade nodded. "I know, but we're just getting a head start."

Vampirella agreed. "Since we're gonna be doing the Civil War first."

**oOoOoOo**

"Aro, why are we aiding them?" Caius asked.

"Yes, why _are _you aiding us?" Jasper repeated (sort of). "You certainly weren't earlier."

"She says she's a psychic. She can get into our minds...which is really annoying." Aro complained.

_Not to mention threatening. I hope. It should be. _Came the voice again. Even at long distances, she still could do it?

**oOoOoOo**

"Hello? Talking to you." Kayleigh waved a hand in front of Vampirella.

"Oh, sorry. I was just doing something." She apologized.

"I asked why you're doing the American Civil War first." Kayleigh repeated.

Vampirella shrugged. "Convenience?" She joked.

"What do you mean you were just doing something?" Rachel asked. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, just mentally trying to scare a Volturi leader." Vampirella replied, as if it was a perfectly reasonable and normal thing to do. "Think I could?"

Taryn shrugged. "Could do. How?"

"Which?" Jade asked.

"Scary yet insane dark haired one."

"Aro?" Rachel asked, trying to remember who was who.

Vampirella nodded. "Yeah, that one. Ha, being all psychicy is fun."

"Just psychic." Said Taryn. "No need for the 'y'."

"Don't...don't diss the 'y'."

**oOoOoOo**

"I do not know what she wants...or who she is, really." Aro admitted.

"How could I think she was human?" Caius said to himself. "She **_never _**was."

_Aww, it's not your fault. _The voice almost made Caius jump. Vampirella hadn't done it with him yet. _Well, actually it kinda is. I was made to seem human._

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, seeing the blonde Volturi leader look a little...uneasy.

Caius hesitated. "Voice." That was all it was, really. A voice.

"You too, now?" Aro asked.

**oOoOoOo**

**1,223 words, although I don't know why I feel the need to tell you this.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you insane?!" Alice yelled, almost loud enough for vampires in Australia to hear her. "Aligning ourselves with the Volturi?!"

"We are...standing right here." Aro reminded them.

"We don't know what she wants." Jasper reminded her. "Only that she's powerful."

_You can tell your oh so loyal allies, _Caius heard the taunting voice of Vampirella, _that what I want doesn't concern them. _There was a pause. Caius was about to speak when the voice continued. _Also,_ _Taryn and Rachel say 'hi'._

"Who are Taryn and Rachel?" Caius asked, not realizing it must have sounded odd for him to come out with that.

"Who are who?" Carlisle asked.

"Taryn and Rachel said hi." Caius repeated what the voice had said.

"Did she say that?" Aro asked. Caius nodded.

"So...she has allies?" Jasper assumed.

_You could say that._ Said the voice. _Although they haven't the slightest clue why._

"She just said 'you could say that, although they haven't they slightest clue why'." Caius told them.

The voice came again, but this time to all of them. _Primus, if you're just gonna tell 'em what I'm saying, I might as well speak to all of you. Except now it makes me look like a weirdo coz, instead of simply thinking it, I have to say it and as far as my friends here are concerned, I've just come out with something completely weird and random. _There was a pause. _We **were **revising for a future history lesson._

Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but the voice spoke first. _No Caius is the pretty one, Jasper's the sulky one, Marcus is the miserable one and Aro is the scary one. Crap I just said that to them. Aah this is so confusing! _

**oOoOoOo**

"You seriously just said that to THEM?!" Taryn yelled, but in amusement.

"I'm used to only doing this with one person at a time. Multiple people are confusing...Aah!"

Rachel laughed. "Did you just say that to them too?"

Vampirella quietened down, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe a little."

**oOoOoOo**

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Carlisle asked.

_I'm outside the closest Burger King. _Vampirella's voice said only to Jasper this time.

"Why would you tell me that?" Jasper asked, confusing the others.

"What did she say?" Marcus asked.

_Because I want you to find me. _The voice said. _I'm bored and need entertainment._

"I know where she is..." Jasper began. "But...it could be a trap."

_He's right, it is a trap. _She mentally told Alice.

"What? Why would you tell me it's a trap? You're not supposed to tell people it's a trap."

There was no answer.

Jasper saw something strange happening to a nearby tree. He saw letters being carved into it, yet..no-one was there.

He walked up to the tree and read the carvings aloud. "So che verrò comunuque. E 'una cosa che si chiama...curiosità."

"I know you'll come anyway." Aro translated. "It's a little thing called...curiosity."

Below that, more words were being carved. However, this was must shorter. It read 'hmm, I wonder.'

"What does that mean?" Caius asked.

Jasper gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He rolled up his sleeve...something had been carved into his skin. More writing. Simple writing. It read 'ha, it works'.

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella was sat on a wall, swinging her legs and laughing.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Jade asked.

She giggled to herself. "I'm carving."

"What do you have against them, anyway?" Taryn asked.

Vampirella shrugged. "Do I need a reason?" She paused and jumped off the wall, wincing as it caused pain to her knee. "If you must know, I had a run in with some newborns. That's why my knee's so bad. It bends in the wrong place and is, like, permanently dislocated. They figured it's not so easy to rip apart metallic limbs." Through her tattoo tights, she pulled up her knee strap. "Besides...true vampires don't sparkle."

**oOoOoOo**

Jasper winced as he felt the same pain in his other arm. He rolled up his sleeve. "Timber?"

The ground beneath them shook. Trees swayed from side to side, until one fell in front of them.

Caius turned to Jasper. "Where did she say she is?"

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella cheered when she saw another friend, Samantha, approached.

"Sam!" Rachel yelled.

"I got your text." Samantha said. "What have I missed."

"Nothing much." Vampirella shrugged. "Trying to scare the Volturi leaders, carving stuff into a vampire's arm, all the usual."

"You're trying to carve stuff into a vampires arm?" She repeated.

Vampirella nodded. "With, what we call, P over M."

"OK. Why?"

She shrugged again. "Coz it's fun and I want to."

"What name did you use, by the way?" Taryn asked.

"Oh well at first I said Vampirella. Then when I met Jasper, I used Nenavidet but ended up telling him all my names. You know, he can just pick one."

"Are you just gonna taunt them, or do you have something planned?" Jade asked.

Vampirella shrugged. "Do I ever have something planned?"

"I don't get what they have to do with newborns." Said Kayleigh.

"Hey, they were newborns once." Vampirella told her.

"They were also human once." Samantha pointed out.

Vampirella nodded. "Yeah, and I'm not really keen on them either."

Taryn gasped, faking a hurt look. "Thanks."

"Humans who are best friends with other aliens don't count." Vampirella defended herself.

Jade turned to Rachel. "I'm hungry."

"And?" Rachel asked. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

Without saying a word, Jade pointed at the Burger King they were stood outside of.

Sighing, Rachel stood up and went into the so-called fast food restaurant, although, as Vampirella said, "it would be quicker to grow your own potatoes and make your own chips while raising two cows, breeding them and raising their offspring."

**oOoOoOo**

"I see them." Jasper whispered. He saw five girls standing outside the Burger King, who kept looking impatiently towards the entrance/exit.

Caius walked slowly forward. "OK there are five of them and..." He paused and did a head count. "Six of us."

"Six of them." Marcus corrected him when he saw another girl walk up to them with food in her hands.

They saw the girls help themselves.

The black haired girl hugged the girl who brought the food, while two brown haired girls flicked her.

**oOoOoOo**

"She brings food!" Vampirella yelled.

Jade nodded. "Yes, well done."

The girls helped themselves to the food Rachel brought. Vampirella hugged her while Jade and Taryn flicked her. "Ow." Rachel yelled. "What was that for?"

Taryn shrugged. "We felt like it."

Jade nodded, agreeing.

**oOoOoOo**

**1,104 words. I don't know why I'm doing this, but oh well. Usually, Fanfiction writers say something along the lines of "Next up..." but since I don't plan, I don't know what's up next.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are waiting for?" Caius asked, impatient.

_You need a plan of attack. _The voice said to all of them.

Jasper gasped. "She knows we're here."

_Of course I do. I am the one who told you where I am. _

They saw the blonde one laugh. If they focused, they could just about hear what they were saying. She said something along the lines of, "I can't believe you told them it was a trap."

The one who brought the food laughed and said, "Trust me; she does stuff like this all the time."

"You know they can hear what we're saying, right?" They heard Vampirella ask.

"Let's introduce ourselves then." One of the brown haired girls laughed. "I'm Taryn."

"I'm Rachel." The food bringer said.

The blonde laughed. "I'm Kayleigh."

The other brown haired girl introduced herself. "I'm Jade."

The newest arrival sighed, but still smiled and said, "I'm Sam."

"Now you know who we are," Vampirella smiled, "So why don't you come down and introduce yourselves?"

Alice froze.

_Jasper fell to the floor and Vampirella held him down. The girl who introduced herself as Taryn just stood and laughed, but the one called Rachel stepped away slightly._

_"Why are we doing this again?" She asked._

_Vampirella shrugged. "Coz its fun." She raised her hand and summoned up a fire ball._

_Taryn laughed. "Oh yeah, fire."_

_Vampirella smiled. "Yeah...fire."_

"Alice!" Jasper yelled. "What did you see?"

"We shouldn't go down there," Alice warned them, "Something will happen.

They saw the girls walk away from Burger King and instead approach them. However, they were missing one.

Turning around, Jasper was suddenly face to face with Vampirella. "Hey."

"She's pretty fast for someone who can't run far." Rachel said, who was now behind them.

Vampirella smiled. "I flew and you never even noticed."

Taryn laughed. "Flying is fun."

"That's alliteration." Vampirella laughed.

"We're wasting time!" Jade yelled.

"Nah, they're vampires. They've got plenty of time." Vampirella said casually, as if this was perfectly normal.

"Which one's Jasper?" Jade whispered.

Vampirella put her hands on Jasper's shoulders and pushed him forward slightly. "This one's Jasper."

Jade laughed. "Does that mean we can get a heads up for history?"

"I don't think the vampire part will be on the test." Vampirella smiled.

Jade's eyes widened. "We have a test?!"

Vampirella shrugged. "Aren't we always tested? On everything?"

"True." Jade nodded.

Taryn smiled, looking smug. "We don't."

"Neither do we." Rachel told them.

"You do Geography, Rachel!" Vampirella yelled. "You were a weirdo who chose to study the Atlas. You don't count!"

"You were a weirdo who chose to study dead people." Rachel yelled back, but smiling.

Vampirella smiled back. "Evidentially they're not **all **dead."

The other vampires were just looking back and forth to the humans (or vampire) talking, completely losing focus. Before they knew it, Vampirella raised both arms and a sudden force pushed them all back. "Haha! Distractions are my thing." Trying to stand, they found they were somehow pinned to the floor.

"P over M?" Taryn guessed.

Vampirella nodded. "It's all fun. Seriously though, Japan is south of Australia...you know, if you go south enough." For the best part of Key Stage3, back when they were measuring years in Key Stages, she truly thought Japan was south of Australia. How she was in top set Geography, she had no idea.

Now they were just known as the GCSE years. It made them feel...more...mature?

Vampirella walked towards Jasper.

"JAS!" Alice yelled.

Vampirella laughed. "Aww you saw what's gonna happen."

"I thought Jasper was one of the six you liked." Rachel remembered what her friend had said at school.

"Yes but you're not meant to tell them." Vampirella laughed.

Jasper was still trying to stand, but he couldn't push himself up.

"You really don't get P over M, do you?" Taryn asked, smiling.

"Do they even know what it is?" Kayleigh asked. "Coz I know I don't."

Kayleigh was pretty new to the group, so she was still trying to get used to it all. "What they'd call mind over matter." Rachel told her.

Vampirella nodded. "Our processor is like their mind." She knelt down beside the struggling Jasper.

Rachel stepped back slightly. "Why are we doing this again?"

Shrugging, Vampirella said, "Coz it's fun." Raising her hand, she summoned up a fire ball.

Taryn laughed. "Oh yeah, fire."

Vampirella smiled. "Yeah...fire."

Before she could do something, she was pushed away. It was almost a rugby tackle.

She looked up at the vampire pinning her down. "Who the hell are you?!"

Distracted, the hold on the other vampires failed.

Smiling, he said, "You can call me...Demetri."

Vampirella gasped. "Tracker! I see."

Rachel laughed and told the others, "He's another one she likes."

"Shut up Rachel." Vampirella yelled, but not angrily, more playfully. She flung Demetri to the flood and stood up. "You messed my hair up." She joked.

"Hey." Rachel realized something. "Now all of the six ones you like are here."

"Rachel!" Vampirella yelled. "There are only seven people here and no offense but Alice isn't really my type!"

"You still never told us." Said Jasper. "How do you know us?!"

Vampirella turned to Jasper. "I tested out my time machine for the first time by going to two civil wars in one day." She then turned to Aro. "History; the topic was Ancient Greek. Hippocrates and all that. We just had to go."

"So did we!" Jade called out.

"Yes, so did they." Vampirella then turned to Caius. "Same thing with you, really." Turning to Marcus, she said, "And you." She giggled. "Just realized the Volturi are practically Greek."

Next, she turned to Carlisle. "And you were my doctor on holiday, not that you'd remember. Thanks, though. You were dead right." She giggled at her own joke. "Haha, dead."

Carlisle gasped. "I remember you! You're from the medieval English town?"

"Bolsover. You actually remember..."

"Why are we making conversation?" Caius asked.

**oOoOoOo**

**992 words. Wow I need to get it up a gear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blah _is a flashback since **_blah _**is either Vampirella's mind stuff or one of Alice's visions. I kinda ran out of ideas, so this is mostly flashbacks. Sorry if you don't like that kinda thing. And the stuff about doctors and Fibro and stuff, it's all true. I've probably dislocated just about everything that can dislocate.**

**oOoOoOo**

**_Carlisle remembered it like it was yesterday. It was pretty quiet, until a girl with a dislocated shoulder was told to see him. _**

**_He examined the shoulder. "It feels like it's dislocated. _**

**_The girl just laughed. "I could have told you that. It tends to dislocate, but we're here on holiday and my friends worry."_**

**_"So where are you from?" He asked._**

**_"Bolsover? A small medieval town in England."_**

**_"You have an interesting accent." Carlisle gently took a hold of the girl's arm, about to put it back in its socket._**

**_The girl smiled. "Thanks. It's a cross between two places. Derbyshire and Sheffield, not that you'd know where that it."_**

**_"I can't say I do." _**

**_The girl flinched as her arm was put back in its socket. "Thanks for that."_**

**_"You said it tends to dislocate?"_**

**_She nodded. "Doctors back in England say it's growing pains. In fact, one said it's growing pains and then said I've stopped growing! FYI, I've grown since then."_**

**_"Have you had tests?" _**

**_The girl nodded. "Yeah. I've had blood tests, MRI Scans and X-Rays. Nothing showed up so they say nothing's wrong."_**

**_"How long have you had this, erm..."_**

**_"Krimir." Vampirella her first name that came to her mind. It's the name she used on Middle-Earth, where she had spent quite a lot of time recently, so it just sort of came out before she could think of her human name. "For more than ten years. But seriously, I only came about my dislocated shoulder."_**

**_"Well yes but...growing pains?" The doctor laughed, a little unprofessionally._**

**_Vampirella also laughed. "In fact, one doctor said it can't be growing pains coz they only happen during the night."_**

**_Carlisle laughed even more. "Really?"_**

**_"Yeah. My Occupational Therapist asked me to describe the problem so I told her when it hurts and you know what she said?"_**

**_"What did she say?"_**

**_"Oh well it shouldn't do."_**

**_"Oh well it shouldn't do?" Carlisle repeated. "Wow, you don't say."_**

**_"Exactly! 'Oh well it shouldn't do.' I mean, 'I know it shouldn't do. That's why I'm here and you're there.'"_**

**_"So you've had the phantom growing pains for more than ten years and scans show nothing?" Carlisle asked, making sure he had gotten everything. Vampirella nodded. "So when does it hurt?"_**

**_"Joints hurt when I bend them or put weight on them...basically when I use them."_**

**_"Oh well it shouldn't do."_**

**_After bursting out laughing, Vampirella added, "I also have migraines and this thing called brain fog, if that has anything to do with anything."_**

**_"Well don't quote me on this, but it sounds like Fibromyalgia. How many doctors have you seen?"_**

**_Vampirella did a quick count in her head. "Six doctors, plus two physiotherapists and three occupational therapists."_**

"What was is?" Carlisle paused, trying to remember. "Six doctors, plus two physio and three OT?"

Vampirella nodded slowly. "Y-You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered. You were a pretty interesting patient."

"I pulled a muscle during Tai Chi." She had no idea why she was making conversation with Carlisle, but she did regardless.

"Really? What were you doing?"

Vampirella paused, looking slightly embarrassed. "Meditating."

Rachel, Taryn and Jade burst out laughing. "I remember you telling us that." Taryn giggled.

"And the mood's suddenly changed." Samantha whispered to Kayleigh, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh and my knee did that dodged up thing it does every time I'm in science." Vampirella remembered.

**_As she was walking out, Vampirella rinsed._**

**_Carlisle was over there in a flash. "Are you OK?"_**

**_She nodded. "Fine, my knee just slid out of place." She said as if it was an everyday occurrence...actually, it was. She simply whacked her knee back into place. "There."_**

"I'm sorry, I have to ask," Jasper changed the subject slightly. "What did you see?"

"For the two minutes of the American Civil War I saw?" Vampirella asked. "I saw you and...and you."

Jasper laughed slightly. "Me and me."

Vampirella nodded. "Yes, and you. Not forgetting you."

Smiling, as if they had been best friends for years, Jasper urged Vampirella. "Who else?"

Vampirella paused, trying to remember her name. She turned to Jade. "What did I say her name was?"

"Maria?" Jade guessed.

"Ave Maria." Both Taryn and Vampirella sang.

Vampirella gasped. "I just sang Blondie."

Jade laughed and turned to Jasper. "Seriously, though, she never shut up about you afterwards."

**_"What was your Facebook status about?" Jade asked, sitting with Vampirella and Kayleigh in the school canteen._**

**_"Which ones? The fact humans are 40% banana?" Vampirella asked._**

**_Jade nodded. "How are we 40% banana?"_**

**_"Coz," Vampirella explained, just as she spotted Taryn and Rachel walking up from completely different directions, "we share 40% of our DNA with bananas."_**

**_Just as Taryn and Rachel reached them, she spun around on one of the six remaining blue spinny chairs which kept breaking, much like everything else in the school. She saluted. "I'm in a salutey mood."_**

**_Taryn rolled her eyes. "Why now?"_**

**_Jade sighed. "Coz she went back in time to the American Civil War, after ours, and stayed for about two minutes."_**

**_"I saw two people." Vampirella told them._**

**_"Who?" Rachel asked, as if she'd know them._**

**_"This girl called Maria." She said simply. She then saluted again. "And Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."_**

**_Taryn turned to Rachel. "Did she just ma'am me?"_**

**_"Just ignore her." Kayleigh recommended. "We do."_**

**_"Nooooooooo!" Vampirella yelled. "Jasper has no C in it."_**

**_"Are we doing C again?" Rachel asked, remembering Vampirella's previous obsession with words containing the letter C._**

**_Vampirella nodded. "Oh yes. We're doing C again and you are gonna like it."_**

**_"Why did you choose the American Civil War, anyway?" Taryn asked._**

**_"I went to the English one first with the Stuarts. The Roundheads spotted me and thought I was a Cavalier, thank you very much, so I ran back to the Iron Ferret and tried the American one." The Iron Ferret was her time machine. "I wanted to meet Major Jasper Whitlock but when I got there, he looked scary."_**

**_"Scary?" Rachel repeated._**

**_"She thought the ferret she found in her swimming pool was scary." Jade reminded her._**

**_"Well, word of warning guys." Vampirella said, standing up as the school bell – which actually sounded cross between a lorry reversing and someone flat lining – went. "This is gonna be a new obsession."_**

Vampirella smiled, remembering. "Ah, staff briefing was in room 7 and 8 that day." Room 7 and 8 had a wall which could be pulled back, creating a mega room as Vampirella called it.

"There was even a whole argument about you at school." Jade told them.

"Why are we even making conversation?" Vampirella asked.

"What was the argument?" Caius asked, strangely interested.

**_"Major Jasper Whitlock reporting for duty." Vampirella yelled._**

**_Jade, stood beside her, laughed. "No, no."_**

**_"Hey, he reported for duty at some point in her life."_**

**_"It's not Whitlock, it's Hale." Rachel argued._**

**_"It was Whitlock and he changed it to Hale." Vampirella argued back._**

**_"But he's a Cullen now."_**

**_"It was originally Whitlock."_**

**_"Hale!"_**

**_"Whitlock!"_**

**_"Hale!"_**

**_"Whitlock!"_**

**_"Hale!"_**

**_"Whitlock sounds funny now." Vampirella laughed._**

**_"So does Hale." Rachel also laughed._**

"Granted, the argument didn't last long." Rachel admitted.

**_The girls walked up to Vampirella's upgraded time machine. "Wow, it really is an iron ferret." Rachel laughed._**

**_Jade nodded. "Told ya she was weird."_**

**_They stepped inside and Vampirella walked up to the console, pressing a few buttons. It shook slightly. "That's how you know it worked."_**

**_"And when we step out, we'll actually be in Greece?" Taryn asked._**

**_Vampirella nodded. "Well, when we land."_**

**_It came to a halt. Smiling, Vampirella ran to the doors and pushed them open. "Welcome to Ancient Greece! Can you actually believe people in History didn't know Hippocrates was a person?" True story, the amount of marks people lost on the mock exam because of that mistake was just unreal._**

**_"Aah we're in Ancient Greece!" Jade yelled._**

**_Vampirella laughed. "It's not Ancient Greece to them." She looked around. "Judging by the position of the sun, the percentage of carbon dioxide in the air and the information on the screen back in the Iron Ferret, it's around 1280 BC. We're a little early."_**

**_"Why? When was Hippocrates?" Rachel asked. _**

**_"460 BC. Aww scrap I think someone saw us." Vampirella groaned when she saw a pretty blonde approach them._**

**_"How did you do that?" The blonde asked._**

**_Vampirella paused. "Why are you speaking English?" Realizing she wasn't going to get an answer, she smiled and said, "Let me tell you this. Don't bleed people."_**

**_"That hasn't happened yet." Jade reminded her._**

**_"No but they still bled people."_**

**oOoOoOo**

**1,499 words. Make no mistake, we've not suddenly turned all nice. Also the last flashback was a dream I had last night, weirdly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Taryn looked up when she heard something. "Guys?"

Also looking up, Samantha saw some sort of military helicopter. "That looks familiar."

Vampirella looked and gasped. "Go away!" She yelled. "We don't like you!"

It wasn't until then they noticed the helicopter was circling them.

**"Oh but we are more than interested in you." **Whoever said that must have had some form of microphone and speaker for them to have heard it.

Vampirella recognised the voice.

"Who are they?" Demetri asked.

"Why do we care?" Marcus asked. "They are obviously their enemies which, apparently, we are also."

**"You can hate each other all you want, but it is you we are interested in." **

"What in the name of bloody hell?" Vampirella was confused. "I thought you were into tech. Mind you, freedom is the right of all sentient beings." She muttered the last part.

There was no answer.

No vocal answer, anyway.

The missiles pointing at them was enough.

"They won't hurt us." Alice assured them.

"Did you have a vision?" Aro asked. Alice nodded.

Vampirella raised her hand, but something weird happened. Or rather, didn't. "What the hell-"

"What?" Jade asked, slightly concerned.

"No! Scrap! " Vampirella yelled.

"What is it?" Caius asked.

**"Your friend, Rachel, wouldn't have recognised us. When she ordered your food, she had no idea it was poisoned."**

"You poisoned our slagging food?! That's the Loner's job!" Vampirella yelled. "What did you use?!"

**"Something we made ourselves. You will find you have no powers at the moment. Unfortunately, it will not last."**

Vampirella gasped. No powers. No processor over matter. No fire balls. No power of persuasion.

No way to stop those missiles.

"Run!" Jasper yelled as the missiles were fired.

**oOoOoOo**

Finally reaching the city centre – full of people, tall buildings and phone lines – Caius turned to Vampirella. "So, it seems we have a common enemy now." He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Smile all you like but...wait..." Vampirella completed her self diagnostics. "My T-Cog!"

"Your T-Cog!" Taryn yelled. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's dead! Completely!"

"What's a T-Cog?" Jasper asked.

Ignoring the question, Vampirella felt the need to point out something completely obvious at that moment in time. "You sound Texan."

"That might have something to do with the fact I'm from Texas." Jasper told her.

"Where abouts?" She asked.

"Houston."

Vampirella laughed. "Haha, Houston. That's cool."

"V!" Taryn yelled. "Focus! M.E.C.H."

"I'm a femme." She laughed.

"I do not know half the words you are saying at the moment," Caius began, "But who were they?"

"A group of annoying squishy people called M. ." Vampirella sort of explained. "They confuse me."

"You are not from around here, are you?" Demetri asked.

Aro was about to speak, when Vampirella cut him off. "The threat still stands!"

"What threat?!" Caius asked, ready to tear the limbs from the next vampire who annoyed him.

"It was...a really badly planned threat." Vampirella admitted.

"She is from another planet." Aro rushed before he could be interrupted again.

"I'm from the planet Cybertron, not that it means anything to you. That's how I time travelled to all those places. I have a freaky scientist cousin." She laughed. "Physicist." She giggled again. "That's a fun word to say. Physicist."

"V!" Taryn yelled. "Focus."

"Scissor sisters." Vampirella laughed.

"Scissor sisters?" Rachel asked.

"Oh don't mind me." Vampirella smiled. "I've got fizzyscissorsisterphysicists yndrome." She developed the word.

"OK can you please just tell us what's going on?" Jasper practically begged.

"Alright, from the beginning." Vampirella took a deep breath before she explained. "There's a war on Cybertron. The planet were split into two, well three. Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals. I was a Decepticon who joined the Autobots and then kept going back and forth until finally I settled with this group called the Elite Guard. While I was on a sort of civil spy mission, sort of spying on a team called Team Prime, we had a run in with these really really annoying humans who call themselves M.E.C.H. though I don't think anyone knows what it stands for. The Decepticons pretty much killed M.E.C.H's leader and now they're pissed."

Taryn laughed. "Wow."

"What does this have to do with us?" Caius asked.

"Well I know they wanted our tech, in fact they experimented on one of my old friends, and they recently discovered that Cybertronians can also be vampires. I just assume they're interested in you now-"

"But, of course, we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't, oh I don't know, TELL THEM!" Taryn yelled.

"And how did you get mixed up in this?" Alice asked.

"We all have our stories." Jade told her."I was there when she crash landed on Earth for the first time." She laughed, remembering the many times Vampirella crashed somewhere."

Taryn nodded. "We were walking around Bolsover when we were found by M.E.C.H. But hey, I got a ride in Blitzwing."

"When she was still a Decepticon, Autobots were after her and Jade let her hide out at ours." Kayleigh said. "She explained it all when a car outside suddenly transformed."

"We went to this park place in Sheffield." Rachel told her story. "Her T-Cog went funny."

Vampirella laughed, remembering all too well. "T-Cog malfunctions are always funny."

"Rachel said that V shouldn't hide it," Said Samantha, "when I was walking up to meet them. I got there just as she yelled 'I'm an alien robot!'"

"I wasn't just randomly shouting it." Vampirella explained.

**_"But you shouldn't hide it." Rachel tried to persuade Vampirella. "Imagine what people at school would say if they found out."_**

**_"Erm, get out of our school? Don't kill us? Where does Prime's trailer go?" Vampirella guessed, not taking it seriously whatsoever._**

**_Rachel sighed. "I understand why you never told you. You were being watched by various people. I know. I get it. But you're in the Elite Guard now, surely it's safe to tell people?"_**

**_"But we're robots in disguise. Not robots in disguise only if it suits us."_**

**_"You're in the Elite Guard! You can do whatever you want!"_**

**_"So what if I could? What do you expect me to say?" Vampirella asked, just as Sam walked up to them. "'Hi, I'm an alien robot!'"_**

They were cut off by the sound of explosions behind them. "Run again?" Vampirella suggested.

Alice nodded. "Running sounds good."

**oOoOoOo**

**1,057 words. Had hydro today so now hands hurt**


	8. Chapter 8

They kept running until they couldn't hear the explosions any more. "Guys, slow down!" Rachel yelled.

"We're not all Olympic athletes!" Taryn shouted.

"Some of us have growing pains!" Vampirella joked, stopping for one moment to snap a tendon in her ankle back in place.

Taryn cringed at the sound. "Must you do that now?"

"It's either now or when M.E.C.H. catch up with us coz I'm being slow!"

Rachel laughed. "V you are the worst vampire ever!"

"Well at least I drink real actual proper human blood." She muttered.

"You can argue later!" Demetri shouted back.

"I snapped my tendon back in the wrong place." Vampirella complained, trying to keep up running.

"How does she even have tendons?" Kayleigh asked.

Jade shrugged. "I-I don't...I don't know."

"I will snap your tendon back later," Carlisle began.

"But if you don't hurry up, your tendon won't be the only thing snapping!" Caius yelled.

Samantha laughed. "That is how you threaten someone properly."

"The helicopter's landing!" Vampirella yelled.

"All the more reason to RUN!" Jade shouted, pulling Vampirella along.

"OK OK I'm going!"

Taryn stopped this time. She saw something on the floor which could be useful. A stick. A long, strong stick. She picked it up. "V?"

Vampirella looked back as Taryn held up the stick.

"A stick?" Aro asked.

"AWESOME!" Vampirella yelled. Taryn threw her the stick.

"What do you intend to do with a stick?" Caius asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

Alice laughed away to herself. "Quite a lot, apparently."

"I don't want to know!" Jasper yelled.

They heard footsteps behind them. "I told you we should have ran." Vampirella muttered. She hid the stick behind her back.

Taryn laughed. "Are you gonna do the thing?"

Smiling, Vampirella nodded. "Oh I'm totally gonna do the thing."

"What thing?" Carlisle asked. "Or dare I ask?"

Before they knew it, they all had weapons pointed at them. _What are they supposed to do to us? _Jasper thought.

"How can so many people fit into one helicopter?" Rachel asked.

"Hey!" Vampirella yelled. "What's brown and sticky?" Instead of waiting for an answer which would never come, she answered herself. "A stick." She whacked the nearest human over the head with her stick.

Taryn laughed. "That's the thing."

Jasper ran back to the humans on their side. "You need to go!"

"What if we run into more M.E.C.H. people?" Jade asked.

"I'll go with you." The words left Caius' mouth before he realized what he was saying. After receiving some looks, he said, "Yes, I did just say that."

**oOoOoOo**

"Why are you here?" Taryn asked. If she'd have asked Vampirella the same question, the answer would have been something along the lines of 'I'll tell you when you're older' or 'when two people love each other very much...'

"I'm...a little out of practice." Caius admitted, although he was unsure why he was making conversation with them.

"How can you be?" Rachel asked. "You're a Volturi leader-"

"Yeah, don't you hunt?" Taryn added.

Caius sighed. "We have people for that. Not my decision, but a Volturi leader hunting for themselves is almost unheard of."

**oOoOoOo**

Vampirella felt like purging. It was her own fault, really. "I didn't have time to notice he was B-" She complained.

Looking around, they saw just how many _temporarily disabled _humans lay around them. "Don't worry, they're just knocked out." She reassured the _veggie vampires._

"You just left your human friends alone with a Volturi leader." Jasper just realized.

Vampirella froze. "Yes, I did do that didn't I? Why did I do that?"

**oOoOoOo**

"So you wanted to avoid the fight." Jade stated.

"Don't...say it like that." Saying he wanted to avoid a fight made him sound weak. _I'm not weak...am I?_

"Why didn't you just...get out once and a while?" Taryn asked.

He hesitated. _Is she seriously asking that? _"You don't understand!"

**oOoOoOo**

"You don't understand!" They heard. It sounded like Caius.

"Guys!" Vampirella yelled, hoping they'd hear her. "The M.E.C.H. people are a little knocked out at the moment!"

Rachel and Jade stepped out from behind some trees. "We need a Volturi lesson." Jade sighed.

**oOoOoOo**

"I know how you feel." Aro admitted. "In that fight we were...terrible."

"If we can't even best mere humans," Caius began, but broke off. If vampires could cry... "We used to be so great, now look."

"If it's any help," said a voice behind them, "they weren't _mere _humans." They turned to see Demetri standing behind them. "The average human would not fight as such."

"It's like a rip-off of military training." Said Vampirella, who was stood next to the tracker. "They brought down a great Decepticon once." She sighed as memories suddenly filled her mind. Memories of the friend she lost. "So they are pretty hard to beat."

They even bested her once, although she wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

"How do they even know about you?" Aro asked. "You explained why they're after you, not how they know."

Vampirella laughed, remembering the awkward conversation with the Elite Guard after being discovered by M.E.C.H. It was a comm. link call, as it was necessary for Team Prime to believe they were offline.

**_:: I'm sorry guys. They were after a thingus. :: _**

**_:: Thingus? :: Came Sentinel's reply._**

**_:: She means the dingus :: Jazz explained. :: Come on, SP, you should know this by now ::_**

**_:: But-how-did-they-find-out-what-you-are-I-mean-it's-not-like-you-transformed-in-front-of-them :: Blurr asked._**

**_Vampirella cringed. :: Well...you see...the thing is... ::_**

**_:: You transformed in front of them, didn't you? :: Came the voice of their Head of Intel, Longarm. Vampirella knew all too well who Longarm really was and Shockwave knew this._**

**_:: It was Prime's order! Apparently it was absolutely necessary. ::_**

**_:: Imagine the look on their face! :: Jetfire laughed._**

**_:: So what happened to the thingus? :: Jetstorm asked, adopting Vampirella's word._**

**_Vampirella paused. :: Erm...I genuinely don't know ::_**

"So they wanted to see what makes us tick, so to speak. The one they experimented on was offlined by a slagging techno-organic." It never occurred to her that they wouldn't know what a techno-organic is. "M.E.C.H. found them and...sort of...I don't even know how they did it, but they merged their leader with him I guess."

She looked over to the Volturi leaders in front of her. "So don't feel bad. We've fought so many different aliens from hot air balloons with tentacles to killer pepper pots. Yet up against M.E.C.H. and we look like beginners."

**oOoOoOo**

**1,110 words. And kudos if you know who the hot air balloons with tentacles and killer pepper pots are.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you cold?" Caius asked. "You look cold."

Vampirella looked across. "A little. I'm used to it. No heating for six months, the cold half of the year." It turned out it only needed a new battery. She didn't even know they took batteries.

She was sat on a log, no matter how uncomfortable it was, to rest her ankle. She looked up to Carlisle. "My ankle tendon snapped back itself but I dislocated my shoulder again when I whacked that guy."

"Which one?" Carlisle asked, sitting beside Vampirella.

"Which shoulder or which guy?"

"Which guy. I can tell which shoulder."

Vampirella laughed slightly. "Show off." Carlisle gently took a hold of her arm. "Haha, déjà vu." When no-one said anything, she tried again. "Ahem, déjà vu!" There was still no reply. "The correct response is 'it probably is déjà vu, sounds like it.'"

"Where did you get that from?" Taryn asked.

"Red Dwarf! I tell you every time! Ow!"

"Oh, brace yourself." Carlisle said a little too late.

Vampirella growled. "Yeah, thanks for that."

"Are you sure you are not cold?" Caius sat on the other side of Vampirella. "You look freezing."

"I'm fine." Vampirella lied.

"You know Fibromyalgia is worse when it's cold." Carlisle told her.

She nodded. "I am fully aware of my own medical condition, thank you."

Caius looked up to the group of humans he was finding so hard not to suck the blood out of. "You are her friends, is she lying?"

Taryn nodded. "Probably.

"Taryn!" Vampirella yelled. "Who's side are you on?"

"If you're cold, we should go home." Rachel suggested.

"In which case, it was nice to meet you." Jasper smiled.

"Or you could come back with us for a bit." Vampirella suggested. "It's warmer now we actually have heating."

**oOoOoOo**

"We have pets," Vampirella told them, "So...you know...don't."

"They think we're having a _'sleepover'_" Samantha said, putting away her phone.

"I told my nan I'm staying here for a bit." Taryn told her.

"I asked my mum if I could stay over," Said Rachel, "She said it's OK."

Jade smiled. "We asked if we could stay over coz we met some vampires and we want to get to know them."

"You seriously put that?" Vampirella asked. Jade and Kayleigh's mum knew all about everything ever since Vampirella hid at theirs that time.

Kayleigh nodded. "She said to have fun."

Vampirella reached for her keys, tried to unlock the door and then groaned in frustration when she door wouldn't unlock. She tried it again, this time kicking the door open. "Sorry, dodgy door."

She opened the door to the living room, but again it wouldn't open. This time, there was a different problem. "Goddy move!" She yelled, pushing the door. He didn't. "Goddy move!" He still didn't. "Goddy move!" She ended up having to do what she always did; push her overgrown golden Labrador along the floor.

Taryn laughed. "I love it when he does that."

"Yeah, my wrists sure love it." Vampirella complained.

"Tuggy!" Jade yelled. Their youngest and smallest cat, Rum-Tum-Tugger, ran up to Jade and peed up her shoe before meowing and running off again. "Love you too, Tug."

Alice sat down slowly on the sofa beside their oldest cat, Peggy. She made the mistake of stroking her.

"No!" The humans plus Vampirella yelled.

"What?" Alice asked over the loudness of Peggy's purring.

"She is the loudest cat ever!" Jade yelled.

"She'll never leave you alone." Vampirella told her.

When Peggy stood up, Alice noticed something. "What happened to her leg?"

"Hmm?" Vampirella asked. "Oh, it's missing."

"I can see that."

Vampirella explained, "Someone shot her and her leg had to be amputated."

"Who's this one?" Jasper asked, stroking a black and white cat.

Moving to look at the cat's face – the two black and white ones were twins – she gasped. "Piffle!"

The expression of their faces were as if it was the end of the world.

"She's sweet." Jasper laughed.

Piffle was **not **sweet. "She's the most antisocial cat ever." Vampirella told him.

Taryn laughed. "She's an elf." She always said that whenever the word _antisocial _was used.

"Oh, who's this?" Alice asked, as the other black and white cat pushed her hand off Peggy.

Vampirella giggled. "Balderdash, she's jealous of Peggy. Also FYI, Piffle and Goddy have a thing going on."

Jasper sat down next to Alice, and Piffle followed him. She jumped up onto his lap and started purring. "Aw, I have a stalker."

"You already had a stalker." Jade laughed, looking over at Vampirella. "Don't be greedy."

Finally standing up, Goddy jumped up at Caius and started barking. A little uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do. He'd never been in a situation before where someone's pet dog jumped up at him.

"Goddy!" Vampirella yelled, laughing. "You're a little late! If they were burglars, they'd have taken the TV by now!"

Taryn ran into the kitchen, grabbed some dog biscuits and passed them to Vampirella. Laughing, Taryn told them, "This'll get him off you."

"Goddy." Vampirella yelled, holding out a biscuit. Immediately, the Labrador stopped barking and sat down. "Up." The dog lifted both paws in the air, tilting slightly to the side. **(AN/ He seriously does that.) **She threw him the biscuit. "Good boy."

Carlisle laughed. "You trained him?"

Vampirella nodded. She bent down in front of the dog. "Gimme five."

Goddy did the dog version of a hi5.

"Tuggy!" Jade yelled. "Don't pee on the fruit!"

Vampirella gagged slightly at the thought. "Oh my God what if he's done that before? What if I've eaten Tuggy pee?"

"Tuggy!" Kayleigh yelled this time. "Stop peeing on the dog."

He couldn't help it this time. Caius laughed. He stopped as something caught his attention. "You have rats!" He yelled, running up to the rats on the table.

"Beeblebrox and Slartibartfast." Vampirella told the Volturi leader. "Slarti likes having his head stroked and Beeble will probably bite you."

Caius pulled his hand away. "Which one is which?"

"Really?" Vampirella asked. "I've had the rats for a few months and they both hate me. I don't know which one's which."

Caius took a chance and stroked the nearest rat.

**oOoOoOo**

**1,043 words. All the stuff I say about the animals are true.**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel and Samantha had fallen asleep sat up on the sofa. Jade and Kayleigh fell asleep on the floor. Taryn and Vampirella, however, had fallen asleep on the dinner table they never used.

Alice and Jasper hadn't moved from their spot, just as they still hadn't finished entertaining the three cats.

They watched as Tuggy walked over to Jade. He lifted his tail. "Tuggy." Jasper whispered, not wanting to wake anyone.

It was too late.

Both he and Alice burst out laughing. "She's gonna kill one of us when she wakes up." Alice laughed.

Caius and Marcus were sat in the corner of the sofa with the two rats. "I miss sleep." Caius sighed.

Marcus nodded. "So do I."

Aro and Carlisle were sat in the other corner of the sofa. They had to, Goddy had taken up the rest of it. "I am surprised you haven't, well, you know..." Carlisle began.

"Tried to eat them?" Aro guessed, simply. Carlisle nodded. "To be honest, so am I. But I am scared Vampirella will stand by her threat."

Did Aro just make a joke? "What was the threat?" Carlisle asked.

Aro smiled. "It was, and I quote, 'I'll do something and I don't know what but you're not going to like it.'"

Caius saw something on the smaller table in the middle of the room. "Marcus."

"Yes?"

The blonde pointed. "She has a microphone."

Aro picked up what appeared to be an album on the top of the white piano. **(AN/ All the instruments mentioned I actually own. Just saying.) **"She's in a band."

"What are they called?" Jasper asked.

"The...Poke-e-Gheists?"

Alice laughed. "Play it!"

Carlisle took the CD and looked for a CD Player. He found one, but it was almost hidden amongst the four guitars, bass, violin and mandolin. There were also some drum sticks, which could only mean she owned a drum.

Eventually, he got to the CD Player and played it. He had a look at the album. "Blood on the Banana. That's a strange album name."

The first song came on. He turned down the volume so they didn't wake the sleeping humans plus other.

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the dancing queen_

It was a rock cover of Abba's Dancing Queen. Caius rushed over and paused it. He looked back at the microphone, innocently sitting there on the table next to the cat pee fruit. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am thinking fellow Volturi leader is suddenly insane." Jasper flexed his hand after stroking the cats for so long.

"If we turn it up loud enough, do you think they'd hear it from upstairs?" Caius asked.

Alice nodded. "They would. Why?"

Caius smiled.

**oOoOoOo**

They found themselves upstairs in Vampirella's room. Just their luck; they found a karaoke machine. Jasper cranked up the volume before they began.

The music started.

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_Oh yeah!_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Digging the dancing queen_

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" They heard Vampirella shout from downstairs. "I MEAN MORE DEAD THAN YOU ARE NOW! YOU'RE DOUBLE DEAD!"

They heard Taryn's laughter too. "She fell off the table." She shouted up to them.

"You do know your window is cracked, don't you?" Jasper shouted down.

Vampirella nodded, as if they could see her. "Yeah."

"What time is it?" Rachel asked, stretching.

Vampirella looked at her watch, but it was too dark to see. She switched the light switch, but nothing happened. She groaned. "Have we run out already?"

The vampires ran back downstairs, against their better judgement, as Vampirella was about to go into the Utility Room to check the electric. "No it's a power cut." She noticed.

Jade took a torch which was also on top of the piano – there was a lot of stuff on top of the piano – and tried to switch it on. "Has this run out of batteries?"

"It shouldn't have." Vampirella said, walking back into the living room.

Taryn reached for her phone. "If we need light-" She tried switching it on but nothing happened. "What? It was fully charge when I left."

Vampirella tried creating a fire ball for light, but found she couldn't. "Aah when will this slagging thing wear off?!"

"I think it's a little more than just a power cut." Jade pointed out the obvious.

"But your CD Player worked." Jasper pointed out.

Kayleigh opened the door, planning to go upstairs, but she ended up walking into something. "Ow."

Jade laughed. "What did you just walk in to?"

"I don't know."

Caius ran to the door and held out his hand, feeling something. It felt like a brick wall, but nothing was there. Nothing they could see, anyway.

Vampirella turned to Taryn. "You know where I keep the keys?"

She nodded. "Yeah, behind the toaster."

"Can you check the backdoor?"

Taryn ran through the kitchen to the Utility to check the backdoor. It unlocked. She tried stepping outside, but something was in the way. "It unlocked." She shouted back. "But I can't walk through."

Rachel pulled back the curtains. "What the hell? It's light outside."

It was dark inside. The light just...stopped.

"I think it's been shielded." Vampirella thought aloud. "If it's one of theirs, it will stop anything electrical work here. It also stops anything natural from getting in."

"But they must have literally done it minutes ago." Jade pointed out.

Vampirella nodded. "It means they're here."

"Wait," Rachel had a terrible thought, "You said nothing **_natural_** gets in."

"Aw scrap." Trying to make the situation a little light hearted, she then shrugged. "We have flowers?"

Rachel laughed slightly. "OK then. If you have to breathe, breathe on the flowers."

"We penetrated one of these before, but we used P over M." Vampirella said sadly. "I can barely do that on my own at the best of times, never mind when I'm lacking power."

"You had no problem earlier." Caius muttered.

Taryn laughed. "It worked in her favour that time. She always seems to send things backwards."

"You can make fun of her later; shouldn't you be finding a way to escape this?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, the dog is staring at you." Aro laughed.

Vampirella gasped. "The shield can be penetrated with a certain frequency!"

"What frequency?" Rachel asked.

"A high frequency."

"How high?" Taryn asked.

Vampirella paused, thinking. "I'd say something close to I Believe in a Thing Called Love." She walked up to the shielded part near the door and took a deep breath. "_I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we can make it now, we'll be rocking till the sun goes down._"

"Nothing's happening." Jasper stated.

"_I believe in a thing called love! Ooh._" She laughed as the shield went down. "Uh."

**oOoOoOo**

"GO AWAY!" Vampirella yelled, looking up at the sky. "NO-ONE LIKES YOU!"

"Where do you think they are now?" Rachel asked.

Taryn shrugged. "Not in the sky."

"OK." Vampirella looked down and the ground instead and yelled, "GO AWAY, NO-ONE LIKES YOU!"

"Well, that is one way to do it." Said a voice behind them.

Vampirella gasped. "You died."

"On the contrary. I was, as you say, temporarily disabled."

"Stop saying my things. They're my things. Get your own things."

After looking back and forth at the insane femme and a scar-faced human, Jasper said, "Well, since you two clearly have never met."

"That's the leader who our medic killed." Vampirella stated.

The so-called deceased leader smiled. "Clearly he didn't do too good a job of that, did he?"

"How did you find us?" Vampirella asked. "No-one knows I live here. Why do you think I chose Bolsover of all places?"

"Because it's small enough to be missed but close enough to Sheffield to be able to get there every match day."

Vampirella froze. "How could you possibly know that?!"

"It is your own fault for having a virtual diary, anybody could hack into it. The entry on the fifth of the fifth was particularly helpful."

**_'Dear Virtual Diary Thing,_**

**_Today this could be the greatest day of our lives! Well, my life. Three Decepticons I'm close with are Blades so it's not so great for them. Can you believe it?! May 5th will forever be VICTORY DAY! Too bad it's the fifth of the fifth. But who cares?! We got promoted! Oh yeah! The owls are flying high! _**

**_You know the best part! It was between us and them. Isn't that amazing? Ah, I love Bolsover. Small enough to be missed but close enough to Sheffield to be able to get there every match day._**

**_In other news, we've lost two more roof tiles and another centimetre of wall has caved in. It's the leaning tower of Holmes-Sleney, my friends named it. Seriously, though, it looks hilarious._**

**_It's already funny being the only house on Hyndly Road with pebble dashing. Gotta love pebble dashing. My Ciraffe for art has blue pebble dashing.'_**

"Ah, I see what you did there." Vampirella remembered her diary entry. "You looked for the only house on Hyndly Road with pebble dashing, half a roof and a leaning wall."

Aro rolled his eyes. "Why would you tell people where you are?"

"I didn't tell them!" Vampirella yelled. "He's the weirdo who read my diary."

Taryn shook her head. "No he's right, it's really not hard to hack into."

"Well, they say hack." Rachel added. "Really just guessed your password."

Jade nodded. "You do go on about the Mighty Piffle every day."

Samantha told the others, "She once wrote an entire diary entry about cheese."

**oOoOoOo**

**1,650 words. I could have ended the chapter earlier but it ended up being 5 pages and I couldn't leave it at 5 so I had to get to 6**


	11. Chapter 11

"This is all very nice," Silas interrupted, "but I think you might be losing focus here."

"What are we supposed to be losing focus on?" Vampirella asked. "Why you're here? How you're alive? Or when the slag you people were gonna tell me about reading my diary?!"

Jade laughed. "We weren't going to tell you we read your diary."

"One day, you must show us." Caius whispered to Kayleigh.

She nodded. "Sure, they're funny."

"I must say that whole spy thing is pretty clever." Taryn complimented. "One side thought you were spying on the opposite side and vice versa."

Vampirella laughed. "Vice versa. That's a funny term. Almost as good as déjà vu."

"You really do have a short attention span." Silas noticed.

He was reaching for his weapon, but Vampirella reached for hers quicker. "You dare and I'll tell the Volturi people they can eat you."

"What makes you think we need your permission?" Caius asked, a little annoyed.

Silas simply laughed. "From what I heard, they didn't really do much in their last fight."

"Aw come on, Si, you can't believe everything you hear."

"Also from what I heard, three _so-called vampires _you are with right now will never so much as scratch a human."

"Oh right coz they're the only ones content with horse meat!" Vampirella tried to sound serious and not laugh at her own joke.

"OK let me just get a feel of who I'm up against here. Someone who's idea of a perfect weapon is a bamboo stick and cheese strings. Five humans who only found out what you truly are accidentally. Three vegetarian vampires and three more who make guards do the hunting for them. Oh, and a tracker who's only reason he is still...alive...is his ability to track."

"The Adams Family." Vampirella sang.

"Since the apparent revival of your home planet, which really did not last that long, we've been doing a little experimenting." Silas smiled before disappearing from their sight altogether.

Vampirella gasped. "Oh that's a new low, even for you!" She paused. "I've been trying to duplicate that for years."

There was a buzzing sound and Caius screamed.

**oOoOoOo**

He fell to the floor, clutching his side. Carlisle was first to run to his aid.

"How sweet." They heard Silas' voice, but still couldn't see him.

"Show yourself!" Jasper yelled.

"This is cheating!" Vampirella kept spinning around and aiming her weapon at nothing in particular, trying to track him.

Jasper felt as if something was behind him. He turned around, only to be shocked himself. Just like Caius, he screamed and fell to the floor. Alice was the one to run over to him.

"OK you can pretend you got that from _experimenting._" Taryn yelled.

"But the one bot with that power would never be captured by humans." Rachel added.

Vampirella nodded. "You can't trap a gladiator that easily."

"I trapped you, didn't I?"

She paused. That was true. She had been caught on various occasions, but just by M.E.C.H. "Yeah but I'm terrible."

"Really? Because it was my understanding only one bot even beat you."

Vampirella nodded. "That is true, but the thing it I cheat."

"And what about the Frost Giants?"

"That was my own fault for going to Jotunheim that time. I was sick of the heatwave and wanted somewhere cold!"

"And then there's the Elite Guard."

Vampirella laughed. "Actually the _Head of Intel_ planned that as revenge for cheesing his room."

She then had an idea. She knew she'd have to pay for it later, but it was the only thing she could think of. Her cheese powers were very much like Spiderman's web thing but with cheese.

She spun around while activating her cheese powers. Seeing some cheese stick to one place, she assumed that was where the invisible Silas was. She shot.

**oOoOoOo**

Demetri was the first to speak up. "We're covered in cheese."

Taryn nodded. "Thank you, we'd never have figured that out without you."

Both Jasper and Caius were laying weak on the banking. Carlisle was with Jasper while Vampirella was trying to remember enough of her medic training to tend to Caius.

"She could have warned us." Alice muttered, yet purposely loud enough for Vampirella to hear.

She shouted back, "I could have, but then he'd probably have warped out of there. I mean why not? He can do everything else."

Feeling something squishy, and warm, Caius groaned. "A dog was here."

Vampirella burst out laughing, before she realized something. "Ew I knelt in it."

Meanwhile, Marcus walked up to Rachel and Taryn with a question he had been dying to ask since he met Vampirella. "She is in some sort of confusing long distance relationship." It was more of a statement than a question.

Taryn nodded. "It was weird at the beginning. She hates doctors so she decided to go for a medic."

"He was also the first bot she met who wasn't related to her." Rachel added.

Nodding again, Taryn said, "Yes, pretty much everyone's related to her."

"It's sort of long distance because he stayed a Decepticon while she kept switching between the two." Rachel told him.

"Also he's a Blade." Vampirella shouted across to them.

Both Caius and Jasper groaned and coughed before passing out altogether.

**oOoOoOo**

**This is only 882 words but the next chapter will be longer. I just needed some sort of transition.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As far as I know, only two people are gonna read this and those two people are in the fanfic anyway. Hey you. Also this chapter's a little more Transformer than Twilight, but the whole fanfic's mostly Twilight so can't you let me off just this once? It's impossible to write my character without it being a Transformer crossover.**

**oOoOoOo**

"I know where they got that from." Vampirella was stood in the corner, beside her new black and blue guitar. She then realized she was next to her wardrobe, and moved forwards next to Carlisle. She turned to her human friends. "Remember my Macelets?"

They laughed. Taryn nodded, remembering. "I remember you making those!"

Rachel smiled. "What is it? Cross between malice and bracelets?"

Vampirella nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty pleased with those." She then explained what her _Macelets _were to those who didn't know. "They're these metal bracelet type things which mess with people's nerves. I don't know how long it'll take to wear off, but I'm assuming not long since vampires are annoying people who heal quickly. I mean it's annoying enough when people heal when they're supposed to! Sorry I'm complaining again aren't I?" Taryn and Rachel nodded.

"Why would you make those?!" Alice asked.

Shrugging, Vampirella answered honestly, "I was the top interrogator, I needed new stuff. Being a scientist, with a scientist cousin who actually knows his science, kinda gave me an advantage." She then laughed like a weirdo when she added, "He's a physicist."

She never even noticed Carlisle move. He was now beside the two unconscious vampires. "What does it feel like?"

"The Macelets? Sort of like a jellyfish sting. Or no. More like a Portuguese Man of War." Vampirella told him.

"Yeah I don't...I don't know what that feels like." Taryn pointed out.

Vampirella shrugged. "It's your own fault for not having a water-based third mode then, isn't it?"

Rachel laughed. "You mean a-"

"Shut up Rachel!" Vampirella yelled.

"Mermaid." Taryn finished.

"Can we please focus on the..._Macelets_?" Carlisle asked.

Vampirella apologized, before pulling out her datapad and opening up the database on Macelets. "It says-"

"You mean you can't remember it all yourself?" Jade asked.

"I've invented a lot of interrogation stuff. Anyway, for us, the problem can be resolved by...yeah that's not gonna work."

"By what?!" Rachel yelled.

Taryn sighed, guessing, "Dark energon?"

Vampirella nodded. "But the stuff's lethal to organics. Any organics. A small dose of dark energon directly near the spark chamber. This is not helpful!"

"Well can't you adapt it?" Alice asked, hopeful. To be honest, he didn't care about Caius. Just Jasper.

Turning to her human friends, she asked, "Could we?"

Kayleigh shrugged. "We could, couldn't we?"

Shrugging, Taryn said, "It's worth a try."

Rachel nodded. "But how would we adapt it?"

"Well the dark energon in the spark chamber is supposed to prevent the electrical impulses from reaching the spark, so they have a better chance of survival." Vampirella explained. "As it flows through their circuits, it pushes back the impulses. There are more scientific terms for it, but...no."

"So we need to find something to, as you say, push back the impulses?" Carlisle asked, trying to grasp the meanings of words she was saying. He managed to work out that circuits were veins, but he couldn't quite figure out what a spark chamber was. "Would that work?"

Vampirella nodded slightly. "It could. And a spark is the equivalent of a heart." She paused. "This is assuming they copied its flaws as well as it's...shock thingies."

Jade laughed, "Oh so you're admitting it has flaws."

"I'm saying they were a work in progress," Vampirella defended, "First interrogation invention I had. And besides, we had no intention of aiding the enemy afterwards, or letting them go, so the flaws weren't found for ages."

"I hope there is no time limit." Aro muttered.

They heard meowing from downstairs. It sounded like a female cat in season. "Tuggy, shut up!" Vampirella yelled.

"Do you have any ideas as to what we can use?" Carlisle asked, trying to push for Vampirella to focus.

She had a really short attention span.

"I don't think there's an Earth-based equivalent." Vampirella told him. "So we'd have to make our own."

**oOoOoOo**

"Dark energon is the blood of...creepy unicorn dude." Vampirella cleared her desk in her science lab.

Seeing their confusing expression, Jade explained, "Unicron. Remember all those earthquakes and other natural disasters we seemed to have for like a week?" They nodded. "It was because this Unicron guy is the centre of the earth."

Vampirella laughed. "Ha, science and geography were so wrong. I don't know all the science behind it but this dark energon stuff is strong enough to go against the electrical impulses. So we need something strong but not harmful."

"I just have one question," Alice spoke up, "What's energon?"

"Energon is kinda our equivalent to blood," Vampirella then paused, realising, "Hey it's like humans drinking their own blood."

"V!" Taryn yelled. "Focus."

"Right." She looked over all the chemicals she owned. Acid. Alkaline. She even had cornflour – which is really fun when water is added. Nothing helpful! She even had some carbolic acid – or Phenol, C6H5OH – just for the fun of it. "Dark energon stuff is slightly acid."

"But if it's acidic, how come it doesn't harm _you_?" Rachel asked.

"In the same way hydrochloric acid doesn't harm humans. Well, in the general stomach area anyway." Vampirella explained. "Anyway, if we tamper with it a little it should be safer."

"So we need to neutralise it." Carlisle stated.

Taryn clapped her hands together. "Great so what do we have?"

Vampirella listed, "Well I have a dilute sodium carbonate solution, sodium bicarbonate, lithium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, in fact pretty much all of the hydroxides. Also I have sodium phosphate but that was to remove the soot and the smoke from the last experiment-gone-wrong."

"What experiment-gone-wrong?" Jade asked.

"First attempt at a matter duplicator-"

"Focus!" Rachel yelled.

Vampirella held up the pinkish former dark energon."Focused."

**oOoOoOo**

**I'm ending it here so the fanfic doesn't get too long but there will be a sequel. **


End file.
